Secrets and Sweets: An Hitachiin Brothers Story
by RajjaLynn
Summary: New feelings arise in the twins, and they will go to any lengths to hide it from the others. Story in progress. Chapter updates as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! And welcome to Secrets and Sweets. A few things you should know before we jump in.**

**This fanfic takes place a little bit after the anime, in Hikaru and Kaoru's third year of high school. Aside from them and Haruhi, everyone else from the host club has graduated, thus leaving the twins in charge. There are all new members of the Host Club, whom you will learn about gradually throughout the story.**

**Also, this story is going to include a romantic relationship between the Hitachiin twins. Please do not bash this story. If you do not agree with the idea, please leave now and do not read any further.**

**Alrighty then, enough of my rambling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lust._

_The feel of friction between skin on skin contact, distracting from all other things. Two bodies, two minds, but one soul intertwined. A long awaited dance of lovers that neither can deny. It seems so natural, and yet, they hide from the eyes of others for fear of being ridiculed._

"_Oh, Hikaru…" The soft voice stammers in a whisper. The air around seems so still, and yet moving with a gentle grace unbeknownst to either mind before. No tension, no hesitation…_

_No Regrets._

* * *

"It is time to get up young masters. Breakfast is ready." The twin maids spoke in unison, perfectly combining their voices into an almost eerie monotonous tune. Kaoru Hitachiin was the first to open his eyes, yawning as he sat up. The silken covers fell to reveal his pale upper body as he stretched his arms above his head. Reaching down he placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru, it's time to get up." He said quietly, smiling at the site of his slightly older brother sleeping by his side. Even the slightest note of Kaoru's voice brought him out of his slumber, eyelids rising lazily to reveal green eyes, tinged by gold. He had been having the most remarkable dream, but he was happy to be out of it, looking up at his brother's face.

"I'm awake." He spoke through a yawn as he sat up slowly, Kaoru wrapping and arm over his shoulder from behind. The two had always been inconceivably close, and no one seemed to mind. Hikaru reached for his cell phone on the bed side table, checking the time. "We should get dressed before going downstairs. We wouldn't want to be late to school." Hikaru commented, one of his eyes closing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright brother." Kaoru yawned as well, running a hand back through his disheveled orange hair. "I will get our uniforms." Sliding out of the bed, Kaoru walked toward their large walk in closet. Hikaru watched him with half open eyes, seeing each muscle tense and relax beneath the pale skin. Shaking his head gently, Hikaru dwelled a bit on his dream, his wonderful, unforgettable dream, before following suit and getting out of bed.

* * *

Being the leaders of the Host Club had been harder than it seemed at first. Recruiting new members to take the place of their old ones was difficult. However, now they had a full crew again, and each new member had taken over a post that an old member had left. Haruhi had helped a lot in finding a few of them, and had also helped to settle them in. Now, the Host Club felt like home again, even without the original members.

"Oh my gosh, Kazuki is so cute!" The new Boy Lolita type had easily set his place in the Host Club. He was close in stature to Honey-sempai, though not as inclined to eat sweets. Kazuki Satoru was the middle son of the Satoru family who made their living in the toy business. They were the number one manufacturer of toys in all of Japan, and they made a lot of money with what they did.

Sitting by his side, most of the time, was their new Strong and Silent type, Jun Koichi. He was the same age as Kazuki, but easily a foot and a half taller. They had never met before Jun moved to Ouran for high school, but they became friends when Jun took out a couple of bullies for messing with Kazuki about his stuffed turtle that he carried around. The two were pretty much a package deal, and set the stage nicely after the departure of Honey and Mori.

Behind it all was their new brains and namely Cool type, Hitoshi Madoka. He was the only son of the Madoka family and stood to inherit everything from his aging father. While he did not possess glasses like the former member had, he was still quite the ladies' man, and a genius when it came to money.

Last, and probably least, was their brand new Princely type, and only first year, Akihiko Masaaki. Much like Tamaki in form and grace, he was a master with the ladies, but not so smart. He was the eldest son of the Masaaki Group, who specialized in fashion. The Masaaki Group had a strong standing with the Hitachiin family, and many of the twins' mother's designs were featured on their fashion line. It was a win-win.

When the Host Club opened for business that day, the girls seemed to be over zealous. Hikaru and Kaoru had their normal customers, as well as the ever coming new girls. They seemed to be in their own little worlds, keeping up appearances. When a teacup crashed to the floor and shattered, Kaoru gasped, a bright pink blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Oh, I'm such a klutz. Please forgive me, I will clean this up." Reaching down, he immediately cut his fingers on a sharp piece of the glass. "Ouch." He cried, pulling his hand up.

"Kaoru, you must be more careful." Hikaru said, his eyes and voice worried. He reached out and took Kaoru's hand, looking at the small cut on the tip of his finger. "It's only a small cut, you should be fine." Pulling his hand up, Hikaru placed the tip of it in his mouth and sucked gently, cleaning the blood from it as the girls around them swooned and squealed. Hikaru pulled it free and kissed it softly. "Better?" He asked his brother, who was still blushing like mad.

"You always know how to make things better, Hikaru. I don't know what I would do without you." Kaoru spoke in his innocently soft voice, and the twins gazed into one another's eyes as the girls continued to scream and cry about how close they were as brothers. Hikaru could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at his brother, still holding onto his hand. This was something new, or something he had never noticed before and he released his hand, clearing his throat softly. He turned back to the girls, a smile on his face.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this first chapter was so long, but I really wanted to introduce everyone. I hope you all liked it.**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think, and I will do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**ByeBye! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, are you okay?" Hikaru's eyes lifted from his hands at the sound of his brother's voice. He looked at his mirror image in the boy by his side, a soft smile coming over his lips.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He replied, Kaoru's expression saying the he did not believe his brother. The two had always known when something was wrong with the other, and Kaoru could feel it. Something was going on with Hikaru.

"Today in the club, after I hurt myself, you seemed sort of, I don't know, distant." Reaching over, Kaoru placed his hand on top of Hikaru's, one of his fingers bandaged on the end. Hikaru looked at where their hands lay on top of his leg and then he looked back at Kaoru, shaking his head.

"You are funny Kaoru, I'm fine. I promise." He said, turning his hand over so that he could lace his fingers between Kaoru's. Giving him a convincing smile was enough to allow Kaoru to let it go for now, even if he still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Something was going on with Hikaru, and he wanted to know what.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you think we should hold the next club meeting outside, since it's getting warmer?" Haruhi's voice buzzed into Hikaru's mind and he sat up slightly, looking over at Kaoru as the other boy looked at him. A knowing smile passed between them both and they turned back to their fellow third year, whom they had been sharing the Host Club with since they entered high school.

"We think that's an excellent idea." They said in unison, each giving her a thumbs up and a charming smile.

"The roses are in full bloom." Kaoru said, an image of the school's garden coming to mind.

"And the girls have been waiting for something new." Hikaru added, tilting his head slightly. He could imagine what a club meeting outside would be like. Maybe they could wear outfits that showed off a little more skin this time. The girls would go absolutely crazy for that.

"Alright, we will just have to run it all by Hitoshi and make sure we have the money to do all of this." Haruhi said, looking at the things she had been writing down. It had been a while since the three had gotten together and planned something out. "I will see you guys tomorrow." She said, standing up and bowing slightly to them before walking off. The twins watched her, before turning to each other.

"I think we should have a round of the which one is Hikaru game soon." Kaoru said, placing his hands on Hikaru's arm. "We haven't played that in a long time." His smile was incredibly genuine and it lifted Hikaru's spirits noticeably as he returned that identical smile.

"Okay, we will then." Hikaru replied, chuckling softly as they both stood at the same time.

"I also think we should have chocolate crème parfaits for desert tonight." Kaoru added, feeling Hikaru place his arm around his shoulders.

"You read my mind, Kaoru."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, this was just a short little filler chapter. I promise it is going to get much better in the coming chapters. I don't want to spoil anything for you, but these feelings will be acted upon soon.**

**Keep coming back and checking for new chapters or add it to your alerts. I will never make you wait very long for each one.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome ladies." A chorus of seven voices called out as club time began and the regular customers, as well as a few new ones, walked into the garden of Ouran Academy. The roses were in full bloom and the Host Club was in outfits to show off more skin than usual in the warmer weather. The girls were being directed to their table of choice by Hitoshi as they told him their requests, and each host was at the ready with smiles on their faces and crowns of flowers on their heads.

"I brought you something Kazuki." A brunette said to the small boy across the table from her. Reaching out, she placed the small box in front of him, his wide blue eyes looking at it for only a second before he tossed his stuffed turtle to Jun.

"Hold Echo for me while I open this." He said in a slightly higher voice than the other boys had, and he began to tear at the paper on the box. Jun picked up the floppy turtle toy from his lap, setting it on the table, being careful not to spill anything. A small gasp drew his attention back to the brunette boy at his side that was now holding a small, almost duplicate version, of his own stuffed turtle.

"I thought it would be nice for Echo to have a little friend." The girl blushed softly, looking down at her lap. Kazuki smiled brightly and hugged the little turtle close.

"I love it, it's so cute." Kazuki said, petting its little green head. Turtles were his favorite, he found them fascinating. "Don't you think he's adorable Jun?" The young boy asked, holding it closer to the tall, black haired boy.

"Yeah, cute." Jun replied, patting the small turtle on the head with two fingers. As he did so a bunch of the girls squealed at how darling the two were, just like they always did. From across the room Haruhi rolled her eyes, setting down a tray of tea cups on one of the tables.

"Some things never change around here." She mumbled to herself, brushing her brown bangs from her face. She would need another haircut soon, because her hair was getting too long. It was almost amazing to her that even after all of this time, very few people had figured out her true gender. However, she didn't mind it, because she considered the Host Club to be her home away from home, ever since she joined in her first year of high school.

Nearby, a large group of girls was gathered around one of the tables, one of the many chairs taken by Akihiko. Even being a first year, he brought in a lot of business. It was scary how much he reminded everyone of their king Tamaki, but that was probably why they brought him in.

"I don't think I would rather be anywhere right now, than right here with all of you beautiful princesses." Akihiko gushed, flipping his blonde hair backwards. "You make the roses pale in comparison to your beauty. Even I am lightheaded from it all." Placing a hand against his forehead he closed his chocolate brown eyes, the girls all swooning over him. He was the natural princely type, and he filled the gap well. While most girls still missed Tamaki, they made due with the hosts they were offered now, and tried their best not to dwell on it. True, they had lost business after Kyoya and Tamaki graduated, but the new hosts had brought in their own, as was expected.

Hitoshi did not seem as interested in the girls as the others, and he simply spoke to them all out of duty for the club. He had always had a temper, and he probably had the least requests out of all of the hosts, but he made due, and kept his place because he managed everything. That was how he got into the host club, that, and his charming good looks.

An equally large and faithful group of girls crowded as close as they could around the Hitachiin brothers. Even after all of these years, their devilish charm had not grown old with the ladies. Now that they were the leaders of the Host Club, they got even more business. They were the leaders with requests, but that hardly surprised anyone. With their symmetrical looks and their brotherly love, none of the girls could really resist them.

"It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'!" Their voices melded together perfectly as did their actions. Each of the twins donned a hat on their orange hair, hiding the parts that could be used to easily tell who was who. Standing back to back, even their stances were perfectly even, and they looked at the girls around them with golden green eyes.

"One lucky girl will get to guess." Kaoru said, tipping his head a little bit.

"And if she gets the correct answer," Hikaru said, copying Kaoru's motion exactly.

"She will get a kiss on the cheek from the twin of her choosing." They said in complete unison, placing their arms around each other. The girls seemed even more interested with this newly added prize, each wanting a turn to try it, even though only one would be given the chance. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and spun him around, the twin going in two circles before stopping, his hand extended, pointing at a blonde girl in the front. She blushed brightly as he turned his hand over to allow her to take it.

"It seems you are our lucky contender, so please step up." Kaoru said sweetly, bringing her into the center of the crowd. He rejoined Hikaru and they resumed their positions, completely symmetrical. Only one person could ever tell them apart, and she wasn't playing at the moment.

"So, which one of us is Hikaru?" The twins chanted the familiar line together and looked at the girl, who held her hands close to her chest, eyes going between the two, trying to decide.

"You're Hikaru." She said, pointing at the twin on the right. It turned out that she was actually pointing at Kaoru, who removed his hat to show his part and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Kaoru. Better luck next time." He said, chuckling softly. The girl pouted, going back to join the others as the Hitachiin brothers high-fived. No one had ever won that game, and they were fairly sure no one would.

* * *

"I want to play." Kaoru's soft voice broke the silence in the changing room after club time had ended. Hikaru looked in the mirror, seeing his brother behind him. They were changing back into their uniforms, getting ready to return to class.

"What?" Hikaru asked him, turning around. Kaoru was looking down, holding his tie in his hands. His white shirt was still unbuttoned, as he had not had a chance to fix it yet. He looked up at his brother, smirking softly.

"If I can guess right, can I have a kiss on the cheek?" Kaoru asked, his orange hair blocking one of his eyes. Hikaru smiled and stepped closer, brushing the hair away and then resting his hand on Kaoru's pale cheek.

"Sure, give it a go." Hikaru said playfully, tilting his head slightly to one side. He felt Kaoru's slender finger touch his bare chest.

"You're Hikaru." He said softly. Turning his hand he placed it on his own chest. "And I'm Kaoru." He smiled softly, his cheeks holding a light pink blush. Hikaru nodded, laughing softly.

"You got it right. You're very good at this." Leaning closer, Hikaru pressed his lips easily to Kaoru's cheek, holding himself there for a moment. When he pulled away they still were close, a blush on both of their faces, matching one another perfectly. They were only but an inch away, gazing into each other's eyes. Kaoru reached out and placed a hand on Hikaru's neck, pulling him slowly closer as their eyelids fell shut.

"Hey you guys!" Kazuki banged on the door to the changing room, giggling softly. "You're going to be late, you better hurry up!" The small brunette boy laughed again and raced off to find his friend, so they could walk to class together. The twins were now on opposite sides of the changing room, their hearts beating frantically.

"He's right, we better go." Kaoru said, buttoning up his shirt before putting his tie around his neck.

"Yeah, right." Hikaru replied, pulling his jacket onto one of his arms. It was the first time in a long time that he couldn't make eye contact with his brother, trying to calm his heart. Something had almost happened between them, just like in his dream, and he couldn't understand if he was happy about it or not.

Leaving the changing room the twins walked to class in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"About earlier…" Kaoru's soft voice broke the incredible silence in the back of the limo, his hand on the back of his neck and his eyes gazing from the window. Hikaru looked up from his lap for the first time in the entire ride.

"You don't have t-."

"Yes, I do, because you won't look at me." Kaoru turned, his eyes connecting with Hikaru's for a second, the mirror reflection of his green and gold eyes shining back at him. Hikaru was surprised at the intense sadness and hurt he could see there before his twin looked down at the space between them on the seat. There had never been one before. They never sat apart from each other.

"Kaoru I…" Hikaru was still looking at him, sadness enveloping him as well. He could see how hurt Kaoru was, thinking that his actions from earlier had pushed his brother away. The only problem was that Hikaru felt the same way. "I'm sorry." He said almost too softly to hear.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Kaoru retorted, still not looking up. He had always been more sensitive to this kind of thing than Hikaru. He got his feelings hurt easily and he took things a lot more personally. The fact that Hikaru had not made eye contact with him once since club time was tearing him apart. "I shouldn't have… I'm such an idiot." Hikaru frowned, placing his hands on the sides of Kaoru's face and making him look up, surprised to feel and see tears running down his twin's cheeks.

"Stop that, please." Hikaru said, his own face showing his sadness now. He proceeded to wipe the tears away with his hands, Kaoru's cheeks becoming slightly red. Looking down at his twin, Hikaru sighed softly, shaking his head. "I could never stop looking at you Kaoru. If I had a choice, I would look at you forever." He said softly, feeling as Kaoru's hand clasped onto one of his arms, the younger boy sniffling gently.

"I just don't know what I would do if you were ever angry with me." Kaoru muttered, his gentle voice hard to hear as it was lowered. He looked up at Hikaru, grateful to find those eyes to look into in return. He could feel the beginnings of a smile forming just because of this, and something in him lifted, making him feel better.

"I couldn't be mad at you Kaoru. You're my brother, and I love you." Hikaru said, removing his hands from Kaoru's cheeks and then placing them in his brother's hands, holding tightly. "I promise." The added words were a necessity with them. They would never lie to one another.

"Thank you Hikaru. I love you too." Kaoru said, smiling softly. The two finally smiled at each other, the air becoming clearer now that they had spoken. The fact that they still had not spoken about what had transpired between them did not matter. They were good again.

By the time they reached home the space between them no longer existed.

* * *

The night drew to a close with little more to offer in the way of interesting topics. Kaoru sat on the bed that he shared with his brother, wearing boxer shorts and nothing else. With a gentle yawn he ran a hand back through his messy orange hair. He was tired and ready for bed, but he couldn't sleep until Hikaru got there. He could never really sleep without his brother beside him.

"Hikaru, come to bed." Kaoru whined, falling backwards onto the bed with a groan. The twin in question stood in their bathroom, shaking his head softly. Kaoru was always so impatient. He finished brushing his teeth, turning the bathroom light off.

"I'm coming, move over." He said, laughing softly. Everything from the day was still wearing on his mind, but he did his best not to show it. He clapped and the lights shut off, throwing the room into complete darkness. Hikaru found himself yawning as well as he climbed into bed, feeling his brother's warmth beside him.

"It's about time." Kaoru murmured, always sounding grumpier when he was tired. It had always been that way. After Hikaru settled down, he lay right next to him, their bodies touching, and laced his fingers through his brother's. He too was still thinking on the day, and he lifted his head slowly. "Hey Hikaru?" He said softly, causing the other twin to turn his head slightly.

"Yeah?" Hikaru replied, unable to really see anything more than the shape of his brother in the darkness of their room. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch against his lips, and it took him a second to realize that Kaoru was kissing him. By that time, the other boy was gone.

"Goodnight." Kaoru whispered, settling back down, his orange hair brushing Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru was speechless for a moment, staring at the ceiling. He brought his free hand up and brushed his fingertips over his lips softly, a tingling sensation the only indication that anything had ever happened.

"Goodnight." Hikaru whispered in return, turning to better fit against Kaoru in the darkness, squeezing his hand lightly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews and for adding my story to your alerts.**

**It's not very popular but I'm hoping it will find more readers as I add to it.**

**This latest chapter was one of my favorites to write. I think it really shows their sweet connection, and the fact that they are hiding it sort of in the dark.**

**Anyways, expect more soon, because this is only the beginning!**

**I look forward to hearing from you all. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Look what I found in my desk." Hikaru sighed softly, turning the folded piece of paper in his fingers. The hearts that covered it and the faint smell of perfume were more than enough for him to know what it was, without even having to open it. Kaoru looked over, snatching it from his hand.

"Who is it this time?" He asked, looking over it. He felt a twinge of jealousy upon looking at the proclamation of love for his twin brother. He encased the note in his palm, forming a fist around it to crumple it slightly.

"Who cares? I didn't even open it." Hikaru said, shrugging slightly as the two turned the corner of one of the hallways, walking along toward the club room. "It really doesn't matter to me, because I already have someone special." He smirked softly at Kaoru who was looking at his feet now, blushing a soft pink color. It was fun to make Kaoru blush, at least for Hikaru.

"Hey! Give him back!" A high-pitched voice rang out in front of the twins, drawing their attention to what was going on. The small voice belonged to Kazuki, who had tears brimming in his large blue eyes. He was looking up at a much larger blonde boy, holding Echo in one hand and squeezing the small turtle around its middle while holding it out of the second year's limited reach.

"What are you even doing here kid? Shouldn't you be in elementary school still?" The deep voice of the bullying boy boomed, a laugh resonating afterwards, followed by the mean looking boys around him. Kazuki pouted, jumping to retrieve Echo as he was pulled from his reach once more, tears escaping to run down his cheeks.

It seemed that Jun had gone to do something, leaving the bullies room to pick on Kazuki about his childish appearance. However, it never lasted long, and one would think they would learn. Before the twins could reach the scene the kid holding onto Echo had dropped the turtle to the floor as a result of the hand around his throat, holding him to the wall. Deep orange eyes were on the bully, narrowed, almost scary.

Hikaru and Kaoru skidded to a stop as Kazuki picked up Echo and snuggled the turtle to his chest, wiping his tears on its fuzzy green head. The twins shook their heads. It was commonly known that the two were not far apart, and Jun never hesitated to protect Kazuki at all costs. They were best friends, and that was how it always would be. The tall black haired boy dropped the bully to his knees in front of Kazuki, looking down at him.

"Apologize." Was the only word that formed on his pale lips in a deep, velvety voice. The bully looked up at the blue eyed boy before him, who sniffled.

"I- I'm sorry." He said, scrambling to his feet and running off as quickly as he could at his size. Kazuki sniffled again, looking up at Jun who returned the gaze and placed a hand on the smaller boy's head, ruffling his brunette locks. A giggle registered from Kazuki and Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as well.

"We had better get to the club guys, before the girls show up." Hikaru said, hooking his arm through Kaoru's and pulling him around their fellow hosts toward music room three.

* * *

"Oh Hikaru, you have a spot on your blazer. What have I told you about being careful when you eat?" Kaoru said, pouting softly. Hikaru looked down, finding the spot with his eyes, shaking his head.

"It's only a small one Kaoru, you shouldn't worry so much." Hikaru replied, smiling sweetly at his brother. Kaoru looked at him, placing a hand on his brother's chest.

"I just want you to have the best Hikaru. You deserve it." Kaoru responded, leaning closer. Hikaru looked down into his eyes, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek.

"But I already have the best brother in the world. What more could I possibly need?" He said softly as the girls surrounding them went crazy. The only difference between that day and the last was the fact that they no longer felt the need to act. As they gazed into each other's eyes Kaoru began to blush brightly, finally pulling away before either of them were enraptured in the insatiable urge to kiss the other.

"You flatter me far too much Hikaru. You are the best brother in the world." Kaoru said, looking down and away like an embarrassed girl. Hikaru watched him, a soft blush also covering his cheeks as his imagination came into play.

"If you girls would excuse me, I have to go to the restroom. Please, enjoy some tea and treats, we will be back." HIkaru said, standing up. He grabbed Kaoru's arm gently, lifting him from his seat before he could get up on his own. He grabbed his hand then, walking toward the door of the music room. There was a bathroom right across the hall.

"Hikaru, you never leave during club time. Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru dragged him through the bathroom door. It shut behind them as Hikaru released his hand, glancing around and beneath the stalls.

"Thank god." He mumbled, turning back around. His hand were on Kaoru's shoulders and the twin found his back against the wall immediately as Hikaru crashed his lips against his brother's. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise but did not fight him. Instead he placed his hands on Hikaru's waist and pulled him closer, beginning to kiss him back. Their lips worked against each other, passion forming potently between the two. When Hikaru finally pulled away it was to get air, to breathe again.

"Wow." Kaoru gasped, breathing deeply as well. He pressed his forehead against Hikaru's, their hands still in place on shoulders and waist alike. "What was that for?" Kaoru asked, smirking softly. Hikaru opened his eyes, looking into Kaoru's for a moment before backing away and fixing his hair.

"If I went another moment without doing that I think I may have burst." Hikaru said softly, turning around and looking in the mirror. Kaoru walked up behind him, placing an arm over his shoulder and resting his hand on his chest where he could feel his brother's racing heart.

"I'm really glad you did." He whispered, pressing his lips to Hikaru's neck from behind. Hikaru shivered as a chill ran up his spine and he grabbed Kaoru's hand, turning around.

"We should probably get back before they come looking for us." Hikaru said, watching Kaoru pout once more. He chuckled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips much like the one they had shared the night before. "Don't forget, we do live together." He said, winking playfully. Kaoru smiled at this as Hikaru turned, leading him by the hand from the bathroom. They returned to the club room and settled back in at the table with the girls, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Review, add to alerts, and watch for updates!**

**Things are going to get more interesting as this goes on.**

**Like I said before, this is only the beginning.**

**Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm so proud to have the people reading this that I do. All of you are so faithful and make me want to write new chapters. If it wasn't for you I know I would have no drive to continue with this story.**

**I also want to send a shout out to my best friend who has been giving me pointers and helping me along with this story, as well as helping me progress the story and its characters. I love you!**

**So, just a little heads up, in this chapter you are all going to get to know more about our new hosts. The replacements of our beloved originals. I know not everyone is ecstatic about new hosts, but I think you will grow to love them as I have.**

**You will be seeing the sides of them that the other hosts don't see in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy a little background.**

**Without further ado, chapter six.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The days had passed slowly, and the Hitachiin brothers were a bit nervous as the day came that their former king, and president of the Host Club, was coming for a visit. Now in a university, Tamaki still kept a close eye on his baby. He had created the Host Club, and while his still best friend Kyoya took little interest in it anymore, Tamaki wanted to be sure it was being run well. He had yet to meet the others, so today was the day that he would be able to do so for the first time. Also, he came back to get to spend time with Haruhi, who was now his girlfriend.

"Oh, I miss this place so much. It brings back so many memories." Purple eyes were brimmed with tears as the blonde boy walked in, arms spread. Only the hosts inhabited music room three at the moment, thinking it better to keep the girls out while the former king was visiting. They didn't want his visit to be disrupted by a bunch of girls trying to get to him.

"Welcome back, boss." Hikaru said smirking softly as Kaoru stepped up to stand beside him.

"Yeah, we've been waiting to introduce you to everyone." Kaoru said, a bit of excitement in his voice. The twins reached forward and pulled him toward the table where everyone was sitting, pulling a chair out for him to sit in. He sat down, and Haruhi was by his side as usual. She smiled at him as he reached over and took her hand.

"I was wondering when I was going to get to see you, my little girl." He said with a charming smile. He had matured a bit since graduating high school, which is one of the reasons Haruhi had decided to give him a chance. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her blush slightly as she cleared her throat.

"You're not here for me Tamaki-Sempai. You're here to check on the Host Club." She laced her fingers through his as he chuckled at her embarrassment. He found everything that she did to be simply adorable, especially when she blushed.

"Yes, yes of course. Well, why don't we get to it then?" His purple eyes moved from her reluctantly looking at the boys surrounding him. It was almost scary to see them there, almost mirroring his own host club when he was there, and he could place everyone in their roles inside his mind just by looking at them. When his eyes came to Akihiko he was a little surprised to find he was quite like a little mirror of himself.

"Okay then." Hikaru said, looking around and pointing at the tallest of the group. Dark black hair and deep embers of orange eyes characterized him. "Why don't we start here?"

* * *

Jun Koichi

Sweat dripped down from his saturated hair, falling along the curves of his face. Titling his head back he began to chug water from his fourth bottle, holding onto a towel with his other hand. His training was probably his favorite part of every day, and no one had to force him into practice. He simply went, sometimes getting there before everyone else. If there was anything in his life that Jun enjoyed, it was martial arts.

"Nice job today, Koichi." One of the boys from the class said as he passed, patting him on the back. Jun watched them, not replying, just taking another swig of water and finishing off the bottle. With a simple sigh he threw the towel into a basket and looked around, the dojo empty now. As he looked around, a smile touched his pale lips. He hardly smiled, but at this sight it was hard to keep it away. Shaking his head a bit he turned to leave, ready to head home.

The Koichi family was well off, as were most of the students' families that attended Ouran Academy. Also like most, his father was hardly ever home, because he was working. So the house was quiet, which was not necessarily a bad thing. Jun himself was a quiet person, silent to all, because he had never much enjoyed talking as he grew up. When he arrived home, the first thing he did was retire to his room, another door leading off from the side of it to a room about the same size of his own.

Flicking the light on Jun looked around. Colors blared back at him, elaborate and beautiful. The paintings that hung or sat along the walls were of many different subjects. Sliding the door shut behind him Jun pulled his bag from his shoulders and set it down by the door before walked toward an easel where a half-finished portrait sat, part of it painted and the other still just lined in light pencil marks. Reaching out he touched it gently with his fingertips, feeling the brushstrokes where the paint had dried. His greatest passion, one that he hid for all he was worth, for fear of it making him appear weak.

A gentle knock on the door to his studio surprised him and he turned quickly, his hand leaving the painting. A confused look crossed his strong features, wondering who it could be. No one usually bothered him when he was painting. Perhaps it was something important. Crossing the room he slid the door open slowly, looking down at the house maid that stood there, coming up to only the bottom of his chest. She seemed nervous, bowing to him quickly.

"I apologize for the disturbance young master, but she is awake. She is asking for you." The maid stuttered quickly through the statement, the words ringing in his mind. He nodded once, stepping out beside her before shutting the sliding door behind him. Passing by her he left his room, looking both ways down the hallway before he began to walk, his stoic features showing nothing in the way of emotion, as always. However, he felt himself freeze outside of the door, a gentle beeping coming from inside. Looking down at his feet for a moment he took in a steady breath, looking up once more before sliding the door open.

Jun's mother had been ill ever since he could remember. She was weak, and she was unable to do anything for herself. All she did was lie in bed and fight to stay alive, to be there for her family. Sometimes his father got fed up with her, as she was hardly ever awake enough to speak. It was rare that they were able to talk to her, but when she was really awake she always wanted to see her son. He could never deny her that. He always sat by her side, giving her the company she longed for.

"I was told that you were working on a new piece. Do you think you could hang it in here when you're done with it? I do adore seeing your work." She was saying, her voice soft and brittle. Jun was sitting beside the bed in a chair, his hands holding one of hers gently between them. Her skin felt like paper, and he could feel her weak heartbeat coinciding with each beep of the monitor. His orange eyes were on their hands, and he didn't speak to answer her. She pulled her hand from between his and placed it on his cheek, his eyes finally coming to meet hers. They were like his, orange, but lighter.

"Hey, you can talk to me. You know that." She said softly, feeling as he leaned his head into her touch. "Look at you, growing up so quickly. You're a beautiful, strong young man, and a wonderful artist." She smiled warmly at him, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She chuckled softly, coughing a bit afterwards, at which point he tensed up a little. "So, what do you say? Will you put one of your paintings in here to brighten this place up a little?" She asked again, tilting her head as he relaxed. Jun reached up, placing his hand on top of hers where it lay on his cheek.

"Yes, of course I will." He said softly to her, his deep voice gracing her ears. "Anything you want."

* * *

"You seem like a capable young man Jun, it is very nice to meet you." Tamaki said, nodding at him happily. "Who is next?" He looked at the twins once more. He was thinking that he made the right choice leaving them in charge, and of course they had his Haruhi to help them along. He knew that she would never let anything bad happen to his precious Host Club.

"Next in line." Kaoru said, motioning to the boy by Jun's side. The small boy looked up with wide blue eyes, brunette hair brushing over his forehead.

* * *

Kazuki Satoru

Riding home from school was always so boring, the back of the limo incredibly lonely. Kazuki was lying down, not wearing his seatbelt, with Echo on his chest. He was humming softly, smoothing his hand over the turtle's head over and over again. Sometimes he felt like Echo was the only true friend he had. Of course he had the boys at the Host Club, but they didn't seem to really take an interest in him. It was like he was just there because they needed someone that looked like he was in elementary school. Plus the fact that he had Jun to protect him added something to his character. He had never really understood it and had agreed to join mostly out of boredom. With his attention span, he was bored quite a bit.

When the car came to a halt outside of the Satoru estate, Kazuki rolled from the seat and hit the floor from not paying attention. Groaning softly he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Beneath him on the floor his turtle splayed out, its arms and legs spread from where he had landed on top of it.

"Are you okay Echo?" He asked, picking the turtle up and cradling it to his chest. Even his own father chastised him for carrying the toy around at his age, but he didn't listen. As a man that owned the largest toy company in Japan, he was one to talk about having toys around. There were so many toys always around their home that it was a surprise that he had stuck with the same one for so long.

"I'm home!" Kazuki called, skipping inside. He stopped for a second, tilting his head a bit. When he didn't hear anything he pouted softly and looked up at the butler standing beside him. "Where is everyone?" He asked, holding Echo tighter against him.

"Your older brother is with the master at a meeting until later, and the other young master is with a friend. The mistress is at a beauty appointment." He informed the boy, who sighed loudly. His family was always so busy and never included him in anything. Being the middle child never cracked up to his standards. However, because everyone was gone he had an idea of something he could do, because there was no way he could be caught.

"Thank you." He said, calling behind him as he ran for the stairs. He hopped up them two at a time, excitement racking his entire body. There was something that Kazuki always loved doing when he was alone, something his father and brothers looked down on him for. His mother didn't exactly approve, but decided that it was only a phase. Kazuki wasn't so sure about that. Still, he tried his best only to do it when he was home alone.

"More tea Mrs. Lumpback?" Kazuki asked the stuffed camel across the table from him in a high pitched voice, holding a plastic tea pot in one of his hands. The boy in question sat at the small table, his small body hugged by a white dress with pink floral prints on it. At his waist it fanned out, lace peeking out from the hem around his knees. On his feet he wore light pink sandals that matched the flowers on his dress. Upon his head sat a white sun hat with a pink rose on the brim. A giggle parted the small boy's lips as he stood and poured invisible tea into the camel's cup.

"Anyone else?" He asked, his voice sounding very girly. He looked around at the stuffed animals at the table, his turtle by his side wearing a baby blue bonnet. Kazuki smiled at the toys, bright red blush artificially coloring his pale cheeks. "Alright, then cheers." He continued, raising his own cup with a hand covered with a white glove that frilled around his wrist. He pretended to clink it with the others in the middle of the table.

"Ahem." A strong, loud clearing of the throat echoed from the doorway of the room, making Kazuki jump. He turned, finding his father and his older brother standing there, watching him. A real blush appeared under the make up on his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip, looking down.

"I thought we talked about this. Where does he keep getting this stuff?" There was clear disapproval and anger in his father's voice as he spoke with Kazuki's mother.

"Calm down, he is just a young boy. I'm sure he won't be doing this forever." She retorted easily, trying to get her husband just to let it go like she always did.

"No, you don't see it do you? He is in his second year in high school and he still carries a stuffed animal around. I draw the line at dressing up as a girl. If I catch him doing this again, we are sending him to that boarding school in England, end of discussion." His father said, his voice low but venomous. His mother sighed, trying to get her husband to reconsider, but it was impossible. The clicking of her heels came closer to the door as she walked out, stopping after she shut the door and looking down at Kazuki.

"Are you really going to send me away?" The boy asked, tears in his blue eyes. He sat huddled in the floor, Echo in his lap, and he was leaning on the wall beside the door. He always listened to their conversation after he was caught that way, and it was never good.

"No baby, don't listen to your father. Come on, let's get you to bed." She said, taking his hand and helping him up. He was wearing yellow footie pajamas with dinosaurs on them, because he was most comfortable in them. His mother led him back to his room, where she tucked him in, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Kazuki said softly, watching his mother leave. A soft sigh left his lips as he turned on his side and slid his hand under his pillow. He felt something there and pulled it out, squinting in the darkness to be able to see it. A smile touched his lips at the sight of the small vile of lip gloss that he was sure his mother had left there for him. He clasped it in his hand before sliding it back under his pillow, falling asleep with ease.

* * *

"Well Kazuki, you seem to fit in well here. I am happy that they found you." Tamaki spoke, smiling at the young boy.

"Thank you Tamaki-Sempai, that means a lot." Kazuki said, giggling quietly as he cuddled Echo against himself. Tamaki chuckled, nodding as he turned back to the Haruhi.

"Dear, do you mind getting us all some tea? I think it would help to relax everyone." He said, smiling at her like he always did when he wanted her to do something. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll be back." She said, sliding her hand out of Tamaki's to go and get tea for everyone.

"Thank you." He said, watching her go for a moment before settling back against his chair and looking at the twins. "Who do we have next?" He asked with a smile, enjoying himself greatly by this point.

"Next." Hikaru said, his hand motioning to another of the boys. This one in particular looked up from something he had been writing, dark green eyes appearing beneath the fringes of onyx hair.

* * *

Hitoshi Madoka

Another day of lining up the budget for the Host Club was done, and Hitoshi was once again the last of the members to leave. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one around there that did any work, which would have been the truth. They others were there for the sole purpose of entertaining the ladies that requested them. He had to do that as well as manage everything else. If he didn't do it, then no one would. That was how it worked. Without him, he was fairly sure the Host Club would go down the toilet. As much as he wished to leave it sometimes, he staying around, learning valuable skills for his future by running everything.

The parking lot at Ouran Academy was empty for the most part. The staff all drove themselves, but very few students did. Most had chauffeurs or something of the like to drive them to and from school every single day. Hitoshi found this to be utterly boring, and he would much rather drive himself. However, he was often chastised about his method of transportation. He didn't care, as it was the only time he ever had to think to himself.

Reaching into his bag he pulled out his keys and a pair of black leather gloves that were custom made to fit his hands perfectly. Pulling them on as he walked, he pushed a hand back through his black hair, a few strands falling onto his forehead as he approached the red and black motorcycle parked on the edge of the lot. He looked at it for a moment, using one of the keys on the ring to open the compartment on the back and retrieve his red helmet. He secured it on his head, pushing the visor down to shield his eyes from anything that might fly at him. Mounting it he kicked the kick stand back and started it up, listening to it purr beneath him as a smile curved the line of his lips.

The Madoka Estate loomed lonely on a hill, casting a shadow on everything under it. Hitoshi pulled up, driving his motorcycle up to the front entrance where two footmen stood by either side of the door, waiting for his arrival. Turning the machine off he unsnapped his helmet and pulled it off, tossing it to one of the two men.

"Have it ready for me to go to school tomorrow." He said simply, climbing off of the bike easily and pulling his gloves off to put them back in his bag. Glancing at the house he felt the size of it to be creepy in a way, especially since there were very few people inside of it. He stepped through the glass front doors, sliding his shoes off easily before walking in and finding a maid. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder to get her attention he waited as she bowed to him.

"Can I help you young master?" She asked softly, looking up at him. He nodded simply.

"Where is she?" He asked, knowing that anyone he asked that question would know exactly who he was talking about. She smiled softly.

"She is in the living room, watching television, sir." She answered with delight. He smiled softly and nodded in thanks before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the living room. When he entered he looked around, finding who he was looking for immediately. A young girl, only three years old, sat in the floor staring up at the television, a bright smile highlighting her pastel green eyes.

"May, I'm home." Hitoshi said, walking across the room to where she was sitting. The little girl turned immediately at the sound of his voice and pushed herself to her feet, toddling toward him as quickly as she could.

"Toshi!" She shouted as he placed his hands beneath her arms and lifted her easily into the air. He lifted her above his head, listening as she giggled happily before he brought her down again, holding her with one arm against one of his sides. His baby sister May, the only other child of the Madoka family, had been a huge surprise when she was announced. No one had been expecting another child, not even his parents, and because of that, she was shown very little affection.

Hitoshi's father disregarded the young girl completely. When asked about his children, he said that he had a bright son in his second year of high school, but that was it. He was hardly even home to see May or to spend any time with her. His mother had given birth to her but pawned her off on the help as frequently as she possibly could. However, no matter how his parents saw the young girl, as a mistake or whatever else, he loved her.

"How was your day May?" Hitoshi asked, sitting down on the couch and placing her on his leg. She seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"It was really fun. One of the nice peoples gave me a chocolate." She said excitedly. Hitoshi chuckled and ruffled her ebony curls before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"That's good. I'm glad you had a good day." He said softly to her, looking up as he heard footsteps. He looked up to find his father walking into the room.

"There you are. Didn't you remember that you are to come with me to a board meeting today? Hurry and get dressed." He said, not even looking at him as he worked on his phone. Hitoshi had forgotten, and was less excited about it now than he had been when he had been told that he was to be going. Apparently he needed to learn about the company before taking it over one day.

"Yes sir." He said, standing up and pulling May into his arms once more. "Come on, you can help me out." He said, touching May's nose gently with his finger, making her laugh once again.

"Here you go Toshi." May walked over to him, holding a black tie in her little fist. As she walked she accidently stepped on the end of the tie, toppling to the ground and squealing softly in surprise.

"May, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down quickly to pick her up as she began to tear up, her bottom lip quivering. "Here, let me see." He said softly, pushing her dress up a little to reveal a tiny carpet burn on her knee. He leaned down, kissing it lightly. "All better?" He asked her, looking up into her eyes and running his thumbs beneath them to rid them of the tears. She nodded, holding his tie up to him.

"I was just trying to help." Her sweet little voice sounded sad, like she had messed up, but Hitoshi smiled and kissed her cheek before taking the tie.

"You're a wonderful help May, thank you." He said, standing up again and helping her to her feet. He turned back to the mirror and began to put the tie around his neck, remembering easily how to tie it correctly. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing, but he knew that he had no choice. His future depended on this company, and by extension, so did his sister's.

"Are you going to be good while I'm gone?" Hitoshi asked May as he walked out the front doors, taking in the limo sitting there waiting for him.

"Yepp, I will." She said softly, hugging him around the neck.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." He told her, smiling softly. "You don't want to get cavities from all of that chocolate you ate today."

"I won't, I promise." She said as he came to a halt, sighing softly. He looked at his baby sister and smiled sweetly at her, brushing a few strands of black hair from her face.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then." He told her, lifting her up and placing her in the arms of one of the maids. He kissed her gently on the forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. After he pulled away he turned around quickly and advanced to the limo, where one of the footmen opened the door for him. His father was sitting there waiting.

"Bye bye Toshi! Have fun!" He head May call to him, but he didn't turn around. It was always extremely hard for him to leave the little girl behind, feeling that he was the only one that truly cared about her. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. Getting into the limo the door shut behind him and he kept his dark eyes forward as they pulled out from in front of the house.

* * *

"I trust that the Host Club is in completely capable hands with you Hitoshi." Tamaki said, taking a sip of his tea afterwards. The dark haired boy across from him bowed his head slightly without a word, looking back down at the work that was spread before him. He hadn't even bothered to touch his tea.

"Now we are on the last new member." Kaoru said happily, pointing to the blonde first year beside of him, brown eyes sparkling gently as he looked over at Tamaki, seemingly amazed to be meeting the creator of the Host Club.

* * *

Akihiko Masaaki

"I'm sorry, I'm just not looking for anything serious right now. You are so sweet to have asked though." The honey sweet voice of Akihiko graced the air as he looked at the girl before him. She seemed disappointed, having tried to ask Akihiko to go out with her. It was the same every day for him, almost, with different girls. He wondered if they would ever learn. He walked away from her, hands in his pockets, and ready to go home. It had been a long day at school, and he just wanted to relax.

Most were surprised that Akihiko had made it to his first year in high school, considering how very dim he was. That didn't seem to bother him, though, because he decided to ride it out on his impeccable good looks. It was true that the young boy had the air of a prince, his blonde hair framing his face perfectly, his slender framed toned, and his brown eyes holding just the right amount of sparkle and seduction. There was no doubt he would be a successful leader as the face of the Masaaki Group. Being that they dealt in fashion and not business, everyone was assured that he would be perfect for the role.

His home was large, as was customary with a family of his stature, and it was bustling most of the day. His mother worked from home, lining up photo shoots, models, clothing lines, and everything else that needed to be done. Associates and clients were in and out all of the time, and Akihiko could only ever find solace in the quiet of his own bedroom. However, having two younger twin brothers that never knocked made it hard to get any thinking done on his part.

"I'm home." Akihiko said, mostly as a formality, as he walked through the door. He discarded his shoes and his bag, shaking his blazer off as well and hanging it over his arm. With a sigh he looked around, finding it oddly quiet for the middle of the afternoon. With a shrug he walked toward the stairs, choosing to use the silence to his advantage and get some of his own work done. He was not without goals, they simply differed from everyone else's. He shut himself in his room, pulling a black folder from his desk as he plopped down on his bed.

"Now, let's see what can be done about this." He said to himself, opening the folder and looking at the contents. Inside was information on each member of the notorious Host Club, all of his fellow hosts. He flipped through them, reading what he had on each of them. Haruhi Fukioka was simple enough, considering that she was a girl. He was surprised none of the girls that came to the host club had noticed. Maybe they weren't as smart as he thought. The other members were going to be harder.

"They have to have flaws. Something that I can use." He mumbled softly, looking at a picture of the leaders, the Hitachiin twins. He frowned slightly, shaking his head. Ever since he had learned about the Host Club and offered his services as the newest member to even them out, he had been watching, waiting. It was nothing personal, just a hobby of his. He didn't think they deserved to be a club. It was rather stupid to have a club just for the purpose of entertaining women. They could do that in their own personal free time.

From the day that he had joined, Akihiko Masaaki had been watching and waiting. All he wanted from his high school career was to somehow take down the Host Club from the inside out. He wanted to destroy them. If he had to act like a little prince to do that, then so be it.

"Hiko!" The voices were eerily close, banging his bedroom door open quickly. He rolled his eyes slowly, shutting the folder in his hand.

"Don't you two ever knock?" He asked, sitting up and peering down at the identical nuisances standing before him in his room. They looked up at him with soft blue eyes, their blonde hair styled the same.

"Mom wants you to come and model." They said together, laughing softly. This was also nothing new. If there was ever something that they needed a boy to model, it was Akihiko whom they called upon. He was perfect in all of their eyes.

"Very well, tell her I am coming." He said, sighing softly. They turned and left, silence engulfing him once more. He looked over at the folder on his bed and sighed. "Another time then." He said to himself, picking it up and slipping it into a drawer on his desk before flipping the light off and leaving the room.

* * *

"You remind me much of myself Akihiko. I see a future Host Club leader in you. Keep up the good work." Tamaki said, placing his empty tea cup back on the plate and smiling softly. It hadn't taken long to introduce them, considering there were only four of them, and Tamaki wanted to take Haruhi out to lunch before class started again.

"We're really glad that you approve, boss." Hikaru said, walking by Kaoru's side as they led Tamaki back toward the door. Tamaki laughed softly, placing a hand on each of the twins' shoulders.

"I knew I made the right decision when I left you two in charge." He said, that ever bright smile on his face, lighting up his purple eyes. "Thank you." He added, patting their shoulders before letting them go to look for Haruhi.

"You're welcome." They said together, looking at each other with pride as the girl in question walked up.

"If I'm not back by the time class starts call the cops." Haruhi said teasingly, brushing a hand back through her short brown hair. She had almost taken hold of Tamaki's hand but knew that she couldn't until they had left the academy. Everyone else still thought she was a boy, and seeing her hold hands with Tamaki would start so many rumors.

"You two have fun." Hikaru said, opening the door and motioning for them to leave.

"Keep her out as long as you want." Kaoru added, slipping his arm around Hikaru's waist and leaning against him as Tamaki stepped through the door, followed by Haruhi.

"You too be good until I come back and visit again." Tamaki called, waving. "See you later."

"Bye." The twins said in unison, shutting the door. They looked at each other, green and gold eyes sparkling gently.

"I think that went really well." Hikaru said, smiling softly.

"Definitely." Kaoru said, slightly relieved. He leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder, sighing softly. Something about Tamaki's approval had made them feel accomplished, like they were doing something right.

They couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter. I know I loved writing it.**

**Don't forget to review, subscribe, and keep coming back for updates.**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
